Firecracker
by Coconabanana
Summary: It’s because she is like fireworks. Flying into the sky and explode to different shapes and colors. Making the spectators could only stare in awe.


**Title:** Firecracker

**Author:** leriko

**Rating**: PG-13 for language (It's not from Gokudera's sexy lips, though)

**Spoiler:** Nothing. This is set in alternate TYL! universe where Tsuna is alive and well.

**Character: **Gokudera, Haru, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Shamal, Bianchi

**Pairing:** GokuderaxHaru, mention of TsunaxKyoko

**Genre: **Humor/Family.

**Summary:** It's because she _is_ like fireworks. Flying into the sky and exploding into different shapes and colors. Making the spectators stare in awe.

**Disclaimer:** _Never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! I only play with the characters a bit

**Author's Note**: Got the idea of this when my sister gave birth to her first child, two weeks ago. XP.

**22/09/08 EDIT**: Edit the grammars. Nothing changed much. Reviews are still welcome with a big hug.

* * *

He paced the corridor, back and forth, back and forth. Cringed at every scream and curse that came out from the delivery room. His hands itched to reach the small pack of cigarettes inside his pocket. A big '**NO SMOKING**' sign made him stop.

He glanced at the door separating him and his wife. The red lamp above the door indicated that his wife's (and _his_) suffering were still not over.

He never imagined he had to have this kind of experience when his wife told him that she was pregnant. He took it quite easily actually. But when his wife's belly got bigger each passing month, the realization hit him hard.

_He,_ Gokudera Hayato, a.k.a. the Smoking Bomb a.k.a. Vongola Decimo's right hand man a.k.a. Tenth Generation Vongola Storm Guardian, was going to be a father. _Father_… One word and it turned his world up side down. He became more sensitive at the words baby, father, and pregnant. He growled at every one who was unfortunate enough to say those words near his hearing.

"Gokudera-kun… Please, stop pacing."

Gokudera stopped and look at his Boss, Tsuna. A small re-assuring smile on his face made Gokudera tense up more. A couple of m_afiosi_ who were guarding the corridor cringed along with Gokudera when they heard a loud scream from the room. Gokudera almost fainted at that.

He stood like a statue, eyes fixed on the door. Tsuna took pity on him and helped him sit on a chair.

"Relax, Gokudera-kun," he said to his right hand man, "Everything's going smoothly inside, I assure you."

Yamamoto, who had been silent all this time, patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't be so tense, Gokudera."

Gokudera was too anxious to retort back with his usual cursing. That made Tsuna and Yamamoto look at each other with one thing in mind: '_New Father Complex'_.

Tsuna had the same complex when Kyoko gave birth to their first son last year. Gokudera was doing _better_ than him actually.

Tsuna had fainted when Kyoko said she was in labor. He fainted when he saw the doctor who was going to take care of his wife. He fainted when she screamed and bit his hand as the baby came out. He fainted _again_ when the doctor held up the blood-covered baby for him to see (this time because he was too relieved and happy).

Gokudera only (_almost_) fainted when he realized the doctor was the same doctor who helped delivered his Boss' baby, Dr. Shamal.

A nurse came out of the delivery room. "Signor Hayato, the doctor needs you inside," she said in Italian.

Unfortunately, they were in Sicily when his wife was in labor so they had to send her to the nearest Vongola special hospital. Fortunately (_unfortunately?_), Shamal was in town.

Gokudera paled at the nurse words. He couldn't move his body. Tsuna gave a little nudge and pushed him in the direction of the room.

"Go!" he told him.

Gokudera stumbled over his own feet when the nurse directed him to wear the special clothes. He stepped in the area where loud screams and curses could be heard.

"Ah! Hayato!" Shamal greeted him. The front of his clothes was covered in bits of blood. "Your little firecracker is coming out any minute!"

"AAAAAAARGH!!" The loud scream made Gokudera's pale.

"There... There..." Shamal said in a sing-a-song voice. "Your wife needs you, Hayato."

The nurse pushed him to his wife's side.

His wife's pale face was beaded with perspiration. She turned her head in pain, then she saw him.

"Get your ass here, Hayato!!" she screamed at him.

"Ha-Ha-Haru…" Gokudera held Haru's sweaty hands. He tried to say something but only managed a stutter.

"Push it, Haru-chan!" Shamal told her. "I can see the head popping out!"

"AAAARGH!!" she screamed again as she pushed with all her might to let the baby out.

"_**YOU!!**_" she suddenly screamed at her husband. He blinked. "Say something, _you idiot_! Your wife's delivering your baby!"

She pushed again and gripped his hands tightly. When he kept silent, she glared menacingly at him.

"Get your _**fucking**_ mouth to speak, you asshole! Don't just stand there like a… aaAAAaARGHHH!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Gokudera had never heard his wife curse like that, and immediately did as she told him to.

"It's okay, Haru!" he said in a _not-so-sure_ way. "The baby's coming out. Hold on for a moment, dear!"

She pushed harder again, her panting making Gokudera hold her hands tighter. The baby was still not coming out and Haru's energy had drained up.

"How _**DARE **_you say it's okay?! You _try_ and give birth!" After she said that, she let out a final scream as she pushed and the baby come out. A loud cry filled the room.

Haru let out a small relieved breath. Gokudera was _petrified_. His green eyes fixed on Shamal.

"Well, well, the firecracker's a girl," Shamal told them as he held up the blood covered newborn. "Want to cut the umbilical cord, Hayato?"

"A girl!" Haru squeaked. All of the curses were left forgotten after the baby came out. "Hayato! A girl!" She shook her husband's hands. "You are a father now, Hayato!"

He turned from Shamal to Haru. He looked like he still didn't believe what had just happened. "Me…? A father?"

Haru nodded and smiled. Tears of joy were falling from her dark eyes. Gokudera smiled too and moved slowly to kiss her forehead then her lips, equally happy.

"Hayato…"Shamal called. "Your firecracker will catch a cold if you don't cut the cord and let the nurse clean her."

Gokudera walked slowly towards Shamal and the crying baby. A nurse gave him the scissor to cut the cord hanging from the baby's belly. Shamal held up _his_ daughter. With trembling hands, he cut the cord. As the baby was being taken away by the nurse and Shamal started to patch Haru up, he _finally_ fainted.

--

Yamamoto was laughing like a maniac when he heard Shamal had dropped unconscious Gokudera out of the delivery room. He was buying a coffee for Tsuna when Haru finally delivered.

Now, the three grown men were looking at the newborn from the glass-window of the baby's room.

"You see, Boss?" Gokudera said with cheerful tone to his Boss. "She's got dark hair just like Haru's; and her eyes! Her eyes are just like mine, Boss!!"

Tsuna smiled at his right hand man. Yamamoto was holding his urge to laugh at Gokudera's antics. Usually, he only acted like that whenever his Boss was involved in the conversation. Now, he acted like that _every_ time his daughter moved even just a tiny little bit.

"Have you decided on a name for her, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked him. Gokudera didn't get the chance to answer because Shamal chose that time to interrupt.

"Well, halo there new daddy," he greeted Gokudera. "How's your firecracker?"

Shamal hung and arm over Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera immediately scowled at the doctor.

"Get your fucking hand away from me!" he said as he pushed Shamal away. "I should be the one asking the question! How's Haru?"

"Your little firecracker's alright." Shamal replied suddenly looked serious. "Haru-chan's okay too. But, Hayato…"

Gokudera paled at the word _but_. He shook Shamal and demanded him to continue his sentence. "What? Pervert doctor?! What happened to my daughter?"

"You just see it for yourself. I'll tell the nurse to bring her to Haru-chan's room. You wait there."

Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back from strangling the doctor as he left them.

"Let me go!" he yelped at Yamamoto.

"You heard the doctor, Gokudera-kun. Let's go to Haru's room," Tsuna said leading them to the room.

--

Tsuna placed a couple of _mafiosi_ in front of Haru's room, just as a precaution. Gokudera would be devastated if something happened to the new addition to his family.

Haru was sleeping when the three men walked inside. When Gokudera stroked her forehead, Haru jerked awake. She smiled widely when she saw Gokudera.

"Where is she?" she asked. "I want to see her."

Gokudera kissed her and smiled again. Yamamoto grinned when he saw Gokudera continuosly smiling like that. Tsuna could understand _why_ of course. Gokudera was not the kind of man who would smile every minute. Tsuna would have a heart attack if he did. Today was different though. Gokudera has just become a father. Of course he _**would**_ smile every other minute.

A nurse came in bringing the "firecracker", as Dr. Shamal called her. Gokudera couldn't help but smile wider when the nurse gave him the small bundle, his baby.

"Awww… she's so cute, Gokudera!" Yamamoto exclaimed when the baby girl moved her mouth.

Gokudera smiled wider… _wider_… and _**wider**_. He then gave his baby daughter to Haru. Her eyes were glossy and tears threatened to fall. She cuddled her newborn and kissed her forehead.

"So what name will you give her, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked again.

Gokudera went silent for a couple of seconds before smiling and nodded. "Hanabi!" he exclaimed. "Hanabi will be her name."

"Wooow!" Shamal suddenly popped into the room. "Hanabi-chaaan!" He moved towards Haru who immediately covered her baby, protecting her. Gokudera blocked Shamal's path and kicked him.

"What the hell are you going to do to my daughter, you pervert doctor!" he said to the poor doctor. "Don't you even _dare_ to lay your hands on her!"

"How cruel Hayato," the doctor muttered, pretending to look sad. "If _I _wasn't not here, who would be capable to bring your firecracker out of your wife's belly? And to think Haru-chan had scratched me, screamed at my ears, cursed at me, _punched_ me … You're so cruel…"

Haru's face reddened like ripe Italian tomatoes. "Good, Haru!" Gokudera told his wife. "That pervert doctor deserves that."

"Why Hanabi?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

It's because she _is_ like fireworks. Flying into the sky and exploding into different shapes and colors. Making the spectators stare in awe. The moment she was born, Gokudera's life had become more colorful, full of explosion (not that it normally wasn't), and he could only stare in awe of his baby girl. The second reason Gokudera would _**never**_ admit was he got the inspiration from Shamal calling her firecracker, ever since he got the news that his former student would become a father.

Gokudera was just about to say his reason (except the second one) when the baby suddenly cried. Haru was rocking her to calm her.

"I forgot to tell you, Hayato," Shamal said glancing over at Hanabi. "Be careful not to make her uncomfortable or upset. She will…"

Shamal didn't finish his sentence because Hanabi cried louder now and small cloud of purple smoke puffed from her small hands.

Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. Tsuna's mouth was left hanging.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…she's …"Tsuna muttered, afraid to finish his sentence because Gokudera's face was already as white as a sheet.

Apparently, his newborn daughter has inherited her _aunt_'s ability. The aunt from her _father's_ side, actually. The silence in the room was broken by a loud bang from the door, said _aunt _holding some purple-smoked fruits basket, with some insects and worms coming out of the fruits.

"Bianchi-chuun!" Shamal was immediately stopped by the smoking fruits basket.

"Hayato!" Bianchi called. "How's the baby, Hayato?" Gokudera was already on the verge of losing consciousness and with his sister there, he fainted… _again_. "Hayato! Wake up!"

As Bianchi tried to wake her younger brother up, crying Hanabi had produced a purple-smoked candy.

* * *

**Not just an end note**:

The ending's a bit off… Sorry… ;

"**Poison Cooking Ability runs through generations"**: Imagine what Gokudera would do after his daughter grew up and started to shove Poison Cookies to her poor father every time she's upset. XP

Tell me what you think about this one-shot! Please… Pretty please with honey, sugar and sprinkles on top…? **o** (blinking eyes and pouting mouth).


End file.
